Nueva Generación
by Lisette Serpent
Summary: Un One-shot muy raro que parece Mpreg pero no lo es, ¡entren y lean! No se arrepentirán, ¡al menos se reirán un poco!


**A aquellos que les gustó mi anterior One-shot SP, les digo que se van a decepcionar, este es completamente distinto ^^U Se me vino a la mente hace mucho, ya que no he visto Mpreg por aquí. De algún modo, me gusta el Mpreg y a la vez no. Me gusta que puedan tener niños con su sangre y todo eso, pero ver a un hombre embarazado es algo extraño, aunque ame ver los síntomas en ellos. Por lo que decidí hacer algo que no era Mpreg pero sí lo era, bueno, ya entenderán xD**

_**Disclaimer: *Voz al estilo Craig* Si South Park me perteneciera sería taaaan feliz. Pero es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone*muestra dedo medio***_

* * *

><p><strong>Nueva Generación<strong>

—Estoy embarazada.

Todo había empezado con eso.

— ¡Felicitaciones, Wendy!

—Por fin hiciste algo bien, culón.

— ¡No jodas!

—Gracias chicos.

Las felicitaciones seguían llegando una por una.

—Y, ¿cu-cuánto tiempo tienes, Wendy?—curioseó Butters

—Voy cuatro meses—sonrió. Había sido una buena idea decírselos ahora. Todos habían vuelto a South Park a pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo con sus familias, por lo que tanto ella como Eric aprovecharon la oportunidad. Cuando terminaron la secundaria, casi todos terminaron en Denver u otras ciudades cercanas, continuando sus estudios en distintas Universidades, por lo que no siempre se veían. Ahora todos tenían entre 24 y 25, habían terminado sus estudios y muchos tenían trabajos fijos.

Hablaron unas horas más sobre lo que habían hecho esos años, pero al ver que empezaba a oscurecer, se despidieron dejando el café.

—Wow, un bebé, serán los primeros padres de nuestra generación, ¿eh, Kyle?—inició Stan cuando regresaban a casa.

—No es como si muchos fueran a ser padres—comentó—ya sabes, la mayoría somos gay.

—Bueno, tienes razón, entre nuestro grupo sólo quedan Bebe y Token y Red y Clyde—afirmó.

—Todos se pelearán por ser los padrinos—comentó riendo. Luego siguió el silencio, ambos estaban tomados de la mano, caminando lentamente hacia la casa del judío, que era la más cercana.

—Kyle…—volvió a hablar el pelinegro— ¿no te gustaría ser padre?

—Stan—volteó algo sorprendido—sabes que es imposible…a menos que alquilemos un vientre o adoptemos…

—Pero no sería lo mismo—dejó unos segundos—me gustaría que tuviéramos un hijo que sea de ambos, que tenga tus ojos y mi cabello, o viceversa…

—Sabes que es imposible Stan—unos minutos más de silencio siguieron.

—No somos los únicos que piensan en esto, ¿sabes?—el pelirrojo lo miró invitándolo a continuar—Estuve hablando con Butters y Kenny, también comentaron algo parecido. Y por la cara de Tweek y Craig, no deben pensar muy distinto—Kyle soltó un suspiro.

—Gregory también me lo comentó…pero eso no cambia nada, a menos que Los Visitantes, el Sr. Mojón, Santa, Dios, Jesús, Satán y/o cualquier otro ser con poderes extraordinarios conozcan otro método, no es posible—no volvieron a hablar, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Cuánto darían por formar una familia. Llegaron a la casa de los Broflovski y se despidieron con un beso.

— ¿No quieres pasar? Mis padres querrán verte y de seguro Ike te extrañó tanto como a mí—Marsh dudó un poco pero accedió. En la sala, encontró los típicos arreglos del Hanukkah. — ¡Papá, mamá, ya volví!—pero por la escalera sólo bajó su hermanito. Bueno, ya no lo podría llamar hermanito, tenía 19 años y estaba a la mitad de su carrera de abogado.

—Hola, Kyle, mamá y papá salieron a la casa de los Marsh.

—Ya veo

—Hola Stan

— ¿Qué tal, pequeño?—Stan le revolvió el cabello como antes y el menor sólo se dejó hacer—Kyle, ¿puedo usar tu teléfono? Quiero decirles a mis padres que estaré aquí y volveré cuando tus padres lleguen.

—Claro—Marsh fue a hacer la llamada mientras Kyle se quitaba el abrigo. Ike ya había vuelto a su habitación.

* * *

><p>—10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3...2…1...¡Feliz Año Nuevo!—todas las personas de la discoteca gritaron y besaron a sus parejas. Luego, abrazaban a todo amigo, conocido o hasta desconocido que estuviera a su alcance.<p>

—Otro año más junto a ti—dijo McCormick besando nuevamente a su pareja—No sabes cuánto te amo.

—Y-Yo también te amo, Kenny—respondió el otro rubio, sentado a su lado

— ¡Miren! ¡Una estrella fugaz!—Clyde Donovan lo gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, pues la música estaba muy alta. Todos voltearon rápidamente y hasta el DJ le bajó al volumen. Se acercaron a las ventanas del lugar observando cómo una estrella pasaba lentamente.

— ¡Pidan un deseo, gente!—habló el DJ en el micrófono, apagando la música para que se concentraran mejor.

—"Sé que es algo estúpido y ni siquiera creo en esto de los deseos. Pero si fuera cierto, me gustaría poder tener un hijo con Tweek…a ver si cumples eso, estúpida estrellita"—pensaba un pelinegro.

—"Quisiera poder tener un hijo con Craig…y si los gnomos o el gobierno tienen algo que ver, prometo no ponerme muy paranoico."—pensaba el adicto al café a su lado.

Lo que no sabían ambos chicos es que varios de sus compañeros habían deseado lo mismo.

— ¿Qué has deseado, Damien?—curioseó el inglés.

—Nada Pip, no creo en esas cosas—mintió

—Oh, ya veo—respondió sin más, él si creía en ello.

—Mon amour, creo que debemos irnos—sugirió Ze Mole al ver que pronto serían las cuatro de la mañana.

—Tienes razón—respondió Gregory—claro que lo último que haremos será dormir—comentó con una sonrisa pícara que fue correspondida por el francés.

De a pocos, el lugar se fue vaciando hasta sólo quedar uno que otros muchachos sin pareja o que iban en grupo. Era Año Nuevo, lo que todos querían era pasarla con las personas que amaban demostrándose su cariño.

* * *

><p>—Oh, esto es tan triste—sollozaba sentado en su sala, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo rosa de lunares— ¿por qué debe ser la vida tan cruel?—se sonó la nariz.<p>

— ¿Satán? ¿Qué sucede?—ese era Chris quien, aunque hubiera dejado de ser la pareja del rey del infierno, se consideraba un amigo cercano en el cual podría confiar. Se acercó al gran ser rojo y le frotó la espalda—ya, ya, sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte.

— ¡Es tan triste, Chris!—unos minutos tuvieron que pasar para que se calmara y explicara el asunto—estuve viendo la TV, el canal en el que puedo oír los pensamientos de la gente. Busqué a Damien y lo encontré en una fiesta, ¡si supieras lo que desearon todos cuando cayó esa estrella! Ellos…

— ¿Y qué tal si les ayudas?—comentó el nutricionista luego de escuchar toda la historia.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡Eres Satanás! ¿Hay algo imposible para ti?

—Pues la verdad sí—le miró algo apenado—sólo soy un ángel caído, no tengo el poder de crear vida, sólo Dios es capaz de ello.

— ¿Y si lo conversas con él? Estoy seguro de que entenderá.

—Yo no pienso hablar con él—se disgustó haciendo un puchero—aún sigo enojado con él.

—No te pongas así, Satán, él te ayudó cuando tuviste problemas conmigo y Saddam.

— ¡Pero interrumpió la fiesta que había planeado para el Halloween pasado!—su rabieta aumentó.

—Debes aceptar que esa orgía sadomasoquista y los sacrificios eran demasiado para ser llevados a cabo en la Tierra—razonó. El mayor no dijo nada, aun mirando a un lado con un puchero muy infantil. Al cabo de unos minutos cedió.

—Está bien, pero sólo porque mi Damien y sus amiguitos están implicados.

* * *

><p>— ¡Achú!<p>

— ¿Te sucede algo, Damien?—comentó un rubio sonrojado y agitado.

—No, alguien debe estar hablando de mí.

—Tal vez sea- ¡ah!—el anticristo lo interrumpió con una embestida.

—No hables.

* * *

><p>— ¡Los voy a extrañar tanto, muchachos!—sollozaba Sheila Broflovski mientras abrazaba a sus dos hijos—en estos momentos desearía que sean unos vagos y se quedaran conmigo—tomó unos minutos para luego recobrar la compostura—aunque está bien, mi abogado y mi futuro abogado, sin duda serán los mejores.<p>

— ¿Y qué hay de mí, querida?—replicó Gerald.

—Oh, vamos Gerald, no quiero tener la misma conversación—zanjó el tema. Su esposo miró a un lado algo disgustado.

—Stan, no olvides regresar en Octubre—le recordó Sharon.

—Lo sé mamá—comentó sonriendo. En Octubre se hacía una gran fiesta en South Park, duraba casi una semana, en la que celebraban la fundación del pueblo. Esa ocasión sería muy especial pues Shelly, su hermana ahora periodista en Nueva York, traería a los pequeños Davis y Kelly, sus mellizos de tres meses. No había podido pasar las fiestas con ellos por tal motivo.

—Cuídate mucho hijo, y tú también, Kyle.

—Gracias, señor Marsh—sonrió el pelirrojo. Ambas familias se despedían de los tres muchachos, dos de ellos continuarían su vida juntos y el menor regresaría a la universidad.

—Y no olvides tomar tu café, Tweak—repitió su madre como siempre lo había hecho, desde que era un niño.

—No se preocupe, señora, sabe que yo lo cuidaré—sonrió Craig a su lado.

—Tú cuida que mi pequeño Craig no se meta en problemas, Tweak—sonrió la señora Tucker.

— ¡Gah! N-no se preocupe, señora—también le sonrió. Le agradaba ser bien recibido por la familia de Craig, al principio le pareció demasiado presión, en especial cuando todos le sacaron el dedo medio al ser presentado.

—Y en cuanto a usted señorita, espero que no descuide sus notas.

—Ya lo sé, mamá—contestó Ruby disgustada, ella estaba en la universidad de Denver, estudiando Leyes como siempre lo había planeado, bueno, al menos desde que conoció a Ike. Al terminar de despedirse, los tres se reunieron con Kyle y Stan. Ya que todos vivían en Denver y considerablemente cerca (20 minutos a lo máximo), tomarían el vuelo juntos. Al sentarse, miraron por la ventana, ese era su hogar y en unos meses volverían.

* * *

><p>—Cuídate mucho, hijo—casi ordenó su padre—o tendremos que castigarte.<p>

—Has lo que te dice tu padre, Butters—siguió la mujer.

—De-de acuerdo—dijo ya más por costumbre que por miedo. ¿Cuándo entenderían sus padres que ya no podrían castigarlo? Oyó el suspiro de Kenny a su lado, quien miraba molesto a los adultos. Éstos ni se inmutaron, es más, lo ignoraron. Leopold se enojó por ello, al principio sus padres negaban lo suyo, pero tuvieron que aceptarlo con el tiempo. Claro que para ellos eso no incluía tratar a McCormick como parte de la familia. Se deshizo de ellos como pudo y caminó con su pareja para presentar los boletos y demás.

— ¡Hey, McCormick!—el inmortal volteó, encontrándose con Damien. Éste venía con Pip tras él.

— ¿Qué hay, Thorn?—saludó alegre.

—Nada, sólo quería que subiéramos juntos, al parecer elegimos el mismo avión—Aunque muchos de ellos vivían en Denver, no habían podido viajar juntos, pues tenían compromisos a distintas horas lo cual equivalía a distintos vuelos. Kenny asintió y siguió con lo que había estado haciendo. Ellos no tenían de quién despedirse, Damien podía ver a su padre cuando quisiera (aunque no lo desee para nada) y Pip no tenía familia, sólo habían regresado por sus compañeros y para tomar un descanso. Subieron al avión y trataron de acomodarse lo mejor posible. Kenny y Butters hablaban sobre lo que tendrían que hacer al volver al hospital y Damien se ocupaba en escuchar lo que comentaba Pip sobre lo ocurrido en la oficina donde trabajaba.

* * *

><p>—Este será nuestro mejor año—comentó entusiasmada tomando la mano de su esposo.<p>

—Lo sé, Wendy, lo sé, en especial por el pequeño Kevin—dijo tocando el vientre un poco abultado de la pelinegra.

— ¿Kevin? Ya te dije que será una mujer y se llamará Carly.

—Será un varón, lo presiento.

—Mi instinto de madre embarazada me dice que será mujer—reclamó.

— ¿Apuestas?

—Claro. Si yo gano se llamará Carly y si tú ganas le pondremos Kevin.

—Trato hecho—respondió Eric extendiendo su mano, ella lo miró y decida cerró el pacto.

* * *

><p>— ¡A lo que me refiero es a que esos tipos son unos inútiles! Es obvio que por aquella pequeña rendija un perro, mono, gato o hasta rata entrenada podría ingresar y desactivar la seguridad jodiéndolo todo.<p>

—Vamos, Chris, no seas así, son sólo novatos, no puedes esperar que sean perfectos al crear sistemas de seguridad como tú—sonrió el rubio.

—Pues deberías buscar mejor personal si de verdad deseas que ese museíto sea tan seguro como esperas, señor alcalde… ¡Y no me digas Chris, carajo!

—Aún no lo soy—corrigió, ignorando el reclamo—y si tú eres el mejor es porque destruías muchas de esas en tus mejores años.

—Aún estoy en ellos—replicó altaneramente. Luego, llamó a la azafata para pedir unas bebidas.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué tal te fue?—Chris bajó la revista que hasta hace unos segundos leía.<p>

—Mal—contestó el demonio, sentándose a su lado.

— ¿No lograste convencerlo?—preguntó preocupado.

—No, sí lo hice, pero…—bajó la mirada triste.

— ¿Pero?

— ¡A cambio de no volver a hacer mis fiestas en la Tierra!—inmediatamente se lanzó a llorar— ¡Justamente cuando este año tendría mi Ferrari!

—Oh, vamos—lo consoló como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo—aún puedes hacerlas aquí. Nada está perdido. De todas formas, sólo invitas a gente del infierno.

—Pero aun así… ¡Quería que fuera en un hotel Hilton!—el pelinegro sólo suspiró. Esa sería una noche muy larga.

—Por cierto—comentó un rato después— ¿sólo te prohibió las fiestas? ¿Los chicos no tendrían que dar algo a cambio?

—Pues no lo sé—dijo sin pensarlo mucho—creo que mencionó algo por lo que pasarían, pero no lo recuerdo ni importa, de todas formas no les podía decir.

* * *

><p>—Ugh—Odiaba el ahora sabor de su boca. No pudo volver a quejarse porque en seguida volvió a botar lo que quedaba en su estómago.<p>

— ¿E-estás bien, Craig? Ngh—Tweak corrió a su lado al escuchar tal ruido. Encontró a su pareja casi abrazando al inodoro, a punto de desfallecer — ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No te mueras! ¡Gah!—el tic de su ojos se hiso visible al sentir el miedo y la presión de perder a su pareja ¿Sería un castigo de los Gnomos por ponerle candado a su cajón de ropa interior? ¡Jesús! ¡Les daría todo si era necesario!

—T-Tweak—veía borroso y sentía que todo daba vueltas. El rubio se acercó a intentar levantarlo y lo logró al cabo de unos minutos. Al parecer, el pelinegro ya no tenía qué botar.

— ¿C-comiste algo raro? ¿T-te obligaron a comer algo? ¿C-cociné mal? ¡Craig!

—N-no—respondió a duras penas—déjame…descansar…doctor…—el cafeinómano asintió. Lo recostó en la cama, le limpió la boca, le trajo un balde que colocó al lado de la cama y llamó a un doctor. Durante los siguientes 10 minutos dio vueltas por toda la casa, tomó 4 tazas de café, asomó por la ventana 20 veces y se jaló el cabello una que otras vez. El timbre le anunció que por fin había llegado el médico y corrió a abrirle.

Confundiendo un poco al de la bata por sus señas desesperadas, lo llevó a la habitación. Ya ahí, iniciaron las preguntas, parecidas a las que hiso Tweak al principio. Qué había comido últimamente, dónde, si estaba seguro de que había estado en buen estado y otras cosas.

—Es extraño—diagnosticó—tus náuseas y mareos pueden ser por algún virus, pero no pareces haberte expuesto a ser contaminado por uno—sacó una libretita—te daré unas pastillas que reducirán tus náuseas, pero te recomendaría ir a un hospital a hacerte unos exámenes—entregó el papel al rubio—no tengo más qué decir.

—M-muchas gracias, doctor ¡Gah!—le tendió la mano y luego lo acompañó a la puerta. En seguida volvió a subir con Tucker—Iré a comprar las p-pastillas. Y-ya vuelvo, ngh—tomó su abrigo y salió a la farmacia más cercana.

—Wow, felicitaciones—comentó el farmacéutico al leer la receta.

— ¿F-felicitaciones?—preguntó extrañado.

— ¿Su pareja no está embarazada?—el rubio lo miró sin entender.

—C-claro que n-no.

—Qué extraño. Estas pastillas suelen ayudar a las mujeres en estado con las náuseas—explicó mientras le entregaba la bolsita—Que tenga un buen día.

—G-gracias—se despidió. Eso había sido extraño. Entró a su casa y fue a la cocina. Tomó lo que había estado comiendo hace un rato, un vaso de agua tibia y subió—Craig—lo movió despacio—aquí están las p-pastillas. Te sentirás m-mejor—aún algo mareado, se levantó y aceptó la medicina para volver a recostarse. Tweak se sentó en el pequeño sillón de al lado y encendió la tele con volumen bajo para no molestar a su pareja.

—Tweak… ¿qué estás comiendo?—preguntó olfateando un poco el aire.

—P-pepinillos con mermelada de m-mango, ¿por qué? Ngh—el de la cama hiso un gesto de asco.

—Ugh… ¿cómo puedes comer eso?

—N-no sé…sólo se m-me antojó.

—Yo los acompañaría con chocolate y zanahoria rallada—comentó para volver a cerrar los ojos. El rubio hiso un gesto de asco, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

><p>— ¿Stan?—Kyle salió del baño limpiándose la boca. Esa era le tercera vez que vomitaba por las mañanas. Lo que atrajo su atención fue el ver a su pareja frente al espejo sin nada arriba.<p>

— ¡Kyle!—volteó hacia el pelirrojo con los ojos un poco húmedos— ¡Estoy gordo!—el judío no pudo procesar bien la información y sólo pudo bajar la vista hacia el estómago del pelinegro. No estaba gordo, parecía algo flácido, como si no hubiera hecho ejercicios, pero nada más, no veía el porqué de tanto drama— ¡No me mires!—la nueva exclamación lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó nuevamente la vista donde el de los ojos azules lo miraba llorando— ¡Soy horrible! ¿Cómo es posible que sigas conmigo?

—Stan…—hiso lo primero que se le ocurrió, acercarse a él-se había tirado al suelo-y acariciarle la espalda intentando consolarle—vamos, para mí eres muy atractivo…no importa tu figura…y si tanto te importa, con unos abdominales bastará para que vuelvas a tenerlo igual—el otro había calmado su llanto y volteó a verlo directamente.

— ¿Abdominales?—se levantó dejando impactado al de ojos verdes y frunció el ceño—Esto es tu culpa, ¿y quieres que YO haga los abdominales?

— ¿Yo?

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Todas las tardes volvías y me traías esos pasteles y golosinas de la pastelería que queda cerca a tu trabajo!

—Pensé que te gustaban…

— ¡Pero no pensaste en las consecuencias! ¿Cierto? ¿Acaso…—volvió al suelo con más lágrimas en los ojos—…ya no te importo?

— ¡Stan!—Kyle reaccionó de su largo procesamiento— ¡Claro que me importas! No pensé que te preocupaba tanto tu figura y que los pasteles podrían afectarla…tú sabes que te quiero…—el pelinegro lo vio durante un momento y luego se le lanzó encima besándolo. Al pelirrojo le pareció tierno, pero luego sintió la boca del otro en su cuello— ¿Stan?

—Tal vez si me puedas ayudar a recuperar mi peso—comentó mientras le quitaba el pantalón a su pareja— ¿Sabías que quemas 350 calorías cada cinco minutos de sexo?—sonrió de modo pervertido y atacó nuevamente.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué haces con pantuflas? ¿No irás a trabajar?—comentó Gregory al ver a su novio aún en pijama.<p>

—_Non_

— ¿Por qué?—el otro lo miró un rato como dudando en decirlo.

—No me entran las botas—el rubio dejó de atar su corbata y volteó hacia él.

— ¿Te han crecido los pies? ¿De la noche a la mañana?

—No, se hincharon—se sacó una de las pantuflas y mostró el problema. Lo que parecía haberse abultado más eran los tobillos.

—Eso si es extraño—comentó reanudando con lo que hacía.

—Lo extraño es que últimamente estés más sensible aquí—comentó mientras tocaba los pezones del otro por encima de la camisa.

— ¡Christophe!—el otro ignoró que lo llamara por su nombre, disfrutando la reacción del otro.

—Tal vez no debí morderlos tanto—comentó después de un rato. Se puso a pensar, desde hace unos meses les sucedían cosas raras. Gregory lloró la semana pasada porque perdió una corbata y él estuvo comiendo sardinas con miel por más de una semana, antes de vomitarlo.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir al doctor—sugirió, como leyendo la mente del castaño.

— ¿Crees que hayamos pescado algo?

—Uno nunca sabe—terminó, cogiendo su maleta y despidiéndose. Ze Mole sólo se acostó a ver la tele.

* * *

><p>—Pip, te hice el desayuno—Damien entró en la habitación con una bandeja—tu favorito—agregó mientras se acercaba. El inglés se despertó algo mareado. Últimamente se había estado sintiendo mal y su novio quería engreírlo. Al oler lo que antes había sido para él un delicioso aroma, salió corriendo en dirección al baño para vomitarlo todo— ¿Pip?—qué extraño, ¿acaso había cocinado mal? No, a él todo siempre le salía bien. Dejó lo que llevaba a un lado y fue a ver a su pareja, quien estaba tan pálido como las losas del suelo.<p>

—Da-mien…—el anticristo le ayudó a levantarse y lo hiso volver a la cama.

—Espera aquí, iré por un doctor—se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y tomó su abrigo. Cuando estaba a unos centímetros de la puerta, sintió que todo empezaba a darle vueltas. Se sostuvo del marco de la puerta a duras penas, pero no sirvió de nada. Se desplomó en unos segundos.

— ¿Damien?—el rubio se despertó y halló a su amante en el suelo.

* * *

><p>— ¿Llamabas, Butters?—Kenny entró al consultorio del Dr. Stotch. A penas abrió la puerta, tuvo que cerrarla inmediatamente. Frente a él, en la mesa donde Leopold solía revisar a sus pacientes, estaba su pareja sólo con la bata puesta.<p>

—Kenny~—llamó con una voz muy seductora. McCormick sintió inmediatamente cómo se le endurecía la entrepierna—Me siento mal, ¿querrías…revisarme?—comentó mientras se sacaba la única prenda que llevaba. El inmortal le puso el seguro a la puerta y se le lanzó encima sin hacerse de rogar. No sabía qué rayos sucedía con él, pero últimamente estaba así de hambriento…sexualmente hablando. Claro que él no se podía quejar, pero seguía siendo extraño. Habían aparecido muchas otras cosas en él, antojos, vómitos, mareos, mayor sensibilidad…si no supiera que era biológicamente imposible, diría que Butters estaba embarazado. Alejó esas ideas absurdas de su cabeza a la vez que besaba hambriento el cuello del más pequeño. La semana pasada, con mucho sigilo, había tomado un poco de la sangre de Leopold para hacer unas pruebas con el nombre de Marjorie. Después de 4 pruebas que dieron negativas, pudo respirar tranquilo, no es que fuera tonto, pero uno nunca sabía. Él era inmortal, por ejemplo.

* * *

><p>— ¡South Park! ¡A los años!—exclamó muy alegre Kenny.<p>

—Estuvimos aquí a principios de año, sólo es Octubre—exclamó Kyle tras él.

—Cuando trabajas en un hospital los días pasan muy lento—replicó el rubio.

—Me muero por ver a mis sobrinos—comentó Stan.

—Y también a la hija de Wendy—recordó Butters.

—Espero que no haya salido gorda como Cartman…—Craig

— ¡Gah! E-eso sería demasiada presión…

—Pobre niña, espero que sea tan linda como Wendy—comentó Gregory.

—Oui, debemos admitir que Testaburger está mucho más buena que el hijo de puta ése…

— ¡Mierda, los estoy oyendo!—reclamó Eric conduciendo la camioneta. La había tenido que alquilar especialmente para ir a recoger a esos bastardos y encima hablaban así. ¡No respetaban su autoridad! Al cabo de unos minutos frenó frente a la casa de su madre—Llegamos.

— ¿Vives en la casa de tu madre, culón?—se burló Damien

— ¡Sólo es por mientras! Wendy quería que naciera en South Park y era el lugar más vacío ¡Y no me digas culón, pendejo!—bajaron del móvil, dejando sus maletas ahí, querían ver de una vez a la niña. Tocaron la puerta y una Liane muy conservada les abrió sonriente.

—Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal?, pasen, pasen—se hiso a un lado y todo el grupo ingresó—Wendy está arriba, segunda puerta a la izquierda—subieron empujándose como si fueran unos niños y cuando llegaron a la puerta se debatían por quién entrar primero.

— ¿Pueden callarse?—entre tanto barullo, Wendy había tenido que salir de la habitación a callarlos. Quedaron en silencio y se disculparon—bien, pasen—esta vez fue en orden, aunque aún se empujaban un poco. La bebé, llamada Carly, les pareció muy adorable. Tenía una motita de cabello muy negro y los ojos azules. Se pusieron alrededor de la cuna y la miraron con cariño, parecía que en cualquier momento todos soltarían un "Aww~". Carly los miró un momento y luego rió moviéndose un poco.

—Cierto—recordó el único pelirrojo del lugar—olvidé darte esto Wendy—le extendió un paquete con papel de regalo rosa pálido y un gran listón. Los otros se miraron entre sí como recordando algo.

—Toma Wendy—Stan también había sacado otro paquete. Todos se acercaron a la chica, dejando más y más paquetes en sus manos. Al parecer todos habían creído que presentarse con las manos vacías iba a ser de mala educación. Ella sólo atinó a agradecer a todos y colocar la pila a un lado, antes que se le cayera de las manos.

—Hey, Stan, tu mamá acaba de llamar. Está algo molesta y dice que vayas rápido a casa—Cartman interrumpió al rato.

—Oh, mierda ¡Shelly!—recordó. Se despidió de todos y tanto él como Kyle salieron a la casa Marsh. El resto se quedó un momento más, pero luego se despidieron.

* * *

><p>Toc-toc<p>

—Hasta que por fin, ¿dónde te habías metido Stanley?—Sharon estaba molesta, pero luego cambió de actitud al saludar a Kyle—Hola, Kyle.

—Buenas tardes, señora Marsh.

— ¿Dónde están?—interrumpió ansioso el pelinegro.

—Arriba, con tu padre, no los ha dejado desde ayer—respondió rodando los ojos. En la escalera se encontraron con Danny, el esposo de Shelly. Era pelinegro, de ojos verdes, llevaba lentes y tenía una actitud muy sumisa.

—Hola Stanley, Kyle—saludó amable mientras bajaba.

— ¿Qué hay Dan?—Stan agradecía que él sea su cuñado. Los otros pretendientes de su hermana habían sido unos verdaderos pendejos.

—Hola, Daniel—saludó Kyle. Siguieron subiendo y entraron al cuarto de donde oían ruidos. En la habitación encontraron a Shelly leyendo algo en el sillón mientras que Randy les hacía caballito a dos niños que reían sin parar. Los pequeños tenían el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes muy brillantes.

—Hasta que por fin llegas, pendejo. Hola Kyle—saludó sin levantar su vista de la revista.

—También me alegro de verte—contestó irónico.

—Hola, Shelly

— ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?—Stan se acercó muy feliz y tomó a Davis, que era el que más cerca tenía. Lo alzó y el otro lo vio sorprendido—Soy tu tío, Stan—inmediatamente el crío se puso a llorar y su melliza, al verlo así, lo imitó.

—Mierda, ya los hiciste llorar—la castaña se levantó y tomó a Davis—Ya, ya, está bien, es tu tío, no le temas—habló con una voz tan dulce y amorosa que Kyle pensaba que no la conocía y Stan puso una cara de horror. Cuando se calmó, se lo devolvió a su hermano, pero esta vez no lloró, confiando un poco. Kelly se calmó al mismo tiempo y siguió disfrutando de los juegos de su abuelo—ambos son algo tímidos y sensibles, se asustan rápido—explicó con tono normal al volver al sillón. Kyle probó y se acercó a su novio.

—Hola pequeño, yo soy Kyle—habló bajo y dulce para no espantarlo. Davis lo miró un rato como examinándolo.

—Ky—balbuceó.

— ¡Wow, habla!—Stan se sorprendió mucho.

—Por supuesto que sí, pasado mañana cumplen un año, ¿qué esperabas?—habló, por primera vez, Randy.

— ¿Pasado mañana?

—Sí, más te vale haberle comprado algo a tus sobrinos, pendejo—Stan miró a Kyle y el pelirrojo le devolvió la mirada aún más perdido. Debían comprar algo luego.

—Yo soy Stan, S-tan—cambió de tema tratando de hacer que el niño aprendiera su nombre.

— ¡Stan!

— ¡Perfecto!—lo dejó en el suelo nuevamente y esta vez se acercó a su sobrina que lo había estado mirando todo ese tiempo— ¿Y tú Kelly? ¿Dirás mi nombre?—la niñita negó con la cabeza y frunció un poco el ceño. Al parecer estaba molesta de haber sido olvidada hasta ese momento. Volteó hacia el pelirrojo y abrió sus bracitos.

— ¡Kyle!—el judío la miró sorprendido y se acercó. La alzó y la niña sonrió, dejando a Stan en blanco.

Estuvieron ahí un rato más, conversando, hasta que Kyle comentó que también debería ir a ver a su familia antes de regresar al hotel. Cuando volvían al pueblo, nunca dormían en la casa de sus padres, preferían estar juntos.

* * *

><p>— ¡Eric, cariño!—Liane interrumpió el momento en que Cartman cambiaba de pañal, por vez primera y asistido por Wendy, a su hija.<p>

— ¿Qué sucede, mamá?—respondió sin voltear y algo molesto. ¡Carly no dejaba de moverse!

—Algo sucedió con tus amigos—esta vez sí volteó, igual que la pelinegra—al parecer están en el hospital. Sheila dijo que tanto Kyle como Stan empezaron a tener dolores extraños y han sido llevados a Paso Al Infierno de urgencia—el castaño volteó hacia su esposa, quien había terminado con la bebé, y asintió leyéndole la mente.

—Señora, le dejamos a Carly por un rato—dijo mientras ponía a la niña en su cuna. Salieron rápidamente y montaron el carro de Eric. ¿Qué había pasado?

* * *

><p>Al llegar al hospital, vieron más familias en el lugar: los McCormick, Stotch, Tweak, Tucker…<p>

— ¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó al llegar ahí.

—No lo sabemos—contestó la señora Tweak. Cartman quiso preguntarle a una enfermera pero le dio la misma respuesta. Al cabo de veinte minutos, el Dr. Doctor salió de la sala. Todos se levantaron a escucharlo.

—Bien, no sabemos qué sucede con los chicos, pero tuvimos que darles sedantes. Al parecer sentían dolores muy fuertes en la columna baja y en vientre. No dejaban de quejarse y decidimos dormirlos antes que tanto dolor pudiera causar problemas en sus cerebros—nadie quedó satisfecho con la respuesta, pero al menos estaban un poco más calmados. Se volvieron a sentar a esperar. No fue sino hasta la mañana siguiente-había ocurrido de noche-que se les comunicó que podían pasar a verlos, habían despertado más estables. Cuando cada uno se puso al lado de su respectivo familiar, la puerta se abrió con un gran azote. Por él entró algo que podría dejar huellas imborrables en la mente de cualquiera, pero como ellos eran de South Park, resultaba hasta cierto punto normal.

—Hola, humanos—saludó Satán vestido de enfermera, con una peluca rubia— ¿qué tal la han pasado?

— ¿Papá? ¿Qué mierda haces acá?—ese era Damien, quien reconoció su voz sin verlo siquiera.

—Oh, Damien, no hables así, mira que después de lo que hice por ti…-reclamó.

—Disculpe, señor Satán, pero los pacientes deben descansar.

—Ya lo sé, perra, no interrumpas—comentó haciéndola a un lado—en fin, vengo a entregarles a sus niños.

— ¿Niños?—la pregunta fue general.

—Sí—respondió como si fuera obvio. Al ver sus caras de confusión total, trató de explicar un poco—Bueno, les diré. ¿Recuerdan en año nuevo, lo que pidieron al ver la estrella fugaz?—todos asintieron—pues se cumplió—respondió con simpleza. Todos los que estaban en cama abrieron los ojos como platos, sin creerse aquello—Como sea, no tengo todo el día—dio unas palmadas y detrás de él ingresaron los que Damien y Kenny reconocieron como criaturas del infierno, vestidos también de enfermeras-seguramente obligados por Lucifer- transportando cinco incubadoras.

— ¡Dios mío!—exclamó Wendy al ver a los niños. Cuando cada incubadora estuvo cerca de los que ahora serían sus padres, Satán volvió a hablar.

—Ahora me retiro, pero recuerden que siempre los vigilaré. Ah, y cuídate Damien, querido—enseguida chasqueó los dedos y desapareció junto a sus esclavos. Los jóvenes se levantaron de un salto, sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de que se sintieron mareados al hacerlo. Se acercaron a sus respectivas incubadoras y vieron maravillados a los pequeños. Sentían que podían morir de felicidad.

* * *

><p>—Buenos días, Lilith, querida—saludó con una mezcla de alegría y seducción al subir al autobús.<p>

—No jodas, Steve, o te mataré…de nuevo—respondió molesta.

—Shhh, no lo digas tan alto, papá dijo que nadie podría saber de ello—dijo mientras aprovechaba en sentarse a su lado. La niña lo miró con sus ojos rojos, pero no dijo nada, volteando la cabeza y moviendo un poco su cabellera rubia. Steve, que también era rubio, pero de ojos celestes, sólo sonrió, conociendo su actitud.

—Hey, Steve, ¿probaste el juego?—comentó Alex, al otro lado del pasillo. El niño era pelirrojo y de ojos azules.

— ¡Pues claro! ¿Quién iba a pensar que un juego para empollones como tú sería tan divertido?—el niño lo miró algo molesto pero no dijo nada.

— ¿De qué juego habla?—comentó el chico a su lado. Era rubio y de ojos negros.

—El viernes le presté el juego de Mas Brain Training Revolution*—explicó. Fred, que era el nombre de aquel chico, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Oh, _le petit_ Fred está celoso—comentó una chica tras ellos, de cabello rubio largo y ojos marrones.

— ¡No estoy celoso!—se sobresaltó, algo que sucedía pocas veces—y deja de hablar con ese estúpido acento francés que no lo eres, Isabella—la chica frunció el ceño ofendida.

—Vamos, Fred, todos sabemos que besas el suelo por dónde camina. ¡Recuerdo que de chicos nunca nos dejabas jugar con él!—Esta vez habló Carly, la mayor, aunque sólo por 4 meses.-Cierto, papá dijo que les hagan recordar a sus padres de la reunión del sábado. Recuerden que también vendrá Davis—esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa algo pervertida. Como la que ponía Steve cuando leía sus revistas.

—Y Kelly—agregó Isabella, quien también puso la misma cara.

—Ustedes en serio asustan—comentó Fred.

—Ya párenle, idiotas, tenemos que bajar—anunció Lilith al ver que ya estaban en la escuela. Todos se bajaron y entraron a su aula de quinto grado en la escuela primaria de…Denver.

* * *

><p><strong>Al principio pensaba hacerlo un multichapter, pero decidí dejarlo como un one-shot largo sobre estas parejas siendo bendecidos por ser amigos del hijo de Satán y por Dios (?) De cierto modo me enamoré de sus críos, me dan ganas de escribir sobre ellos, ya hasta he formado parejas xD Bueno, gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leerlo y no abandonarlo a la mitad :D Mi siguiente proyecto South Park será menos irreal, ¡serán parejas crack! Se sorprenderán de las parejas que salieron ._. (¡Fue al azar!)<strong>

**En cuanto al juego de Mas Brain Training, no tengo idea sei habrá una versión Revolution o no, pero el juego me encanta, ¿lo han prbado? Bueno, sí, Steve es inmortal, pero no tiene la mala suerte de estar haciéndolo a cada rato, sólo cuando lo matan, que suele ser culpa de Lilith. El nombre de esta niña demonio supongo que sabrán de dónde viene. Ella también tiene poderes, como Damien. Isabella habla con acento francés porque le gusta imitar a Christophe. Fred es algo posesivo con Alex y su actitud es como la de Craig. Alex es estudioso y algo pasivo, excepto cuando lo joden mucho. Aunque es pelirrojo, no tiene el afro de Kyle, lo tiene lacio como Stan xD Carly es una niña muy manipuladora, o sea, hija de Wendy con Cartman, más el hecho de ser mujer, o sea como que una persona muy peligrosa a mi parecer ._. Ahora sí, adiós.**

**Tal vez nos leemos pronto (si no se decepcionaron de mí por esto),**

**Lis.**

_**PD: Si dejas un Review, un chino muere. Ah, no, eso era con los zumbidos del msn, ¿qué pasa con los reviews? Ya no lo recuerdo ._.**_


End file.
